A Story of the Second Best
by Lady Oceanstar
Summary: Vegeta's note to the world.......


A Story of the Second Best  
By: Lady OceanStar  
******************  
Prolouge:  
(What does are most full of himself think about being number two? Vegeta tells his friends, family, & enimies how it fells to be number 2. This story isn't for people with really soft hearts. Enjoy the story. Maybe this story will change your veiw of the egotysticle Sayian.Also, the parody of Really Might Know What It's Like. I didn't write it & take now responsibilty & ownership in it. Since I didn't get the writers name, I put down her e-mail. Its fire_saiyan@hotmail.com. Thanks for listening! TTFN!)  
  
We've all seen a man named Vegeta, who's prince of the Saiya-jin  
The hair on his head is spiked up, an' he smiles a cocky grin  
Super Saiya-jin was his goal, he had the power deep inside  
But of this role, by a common solider, he was deprived  
Kami forbid you ever haft to walk in my royal shoes  
Cause then you really might know what it's like to be number two  
  
To My Friends, Family, & Enemies,  
  
You know me. Heard my voice screach through out the room like thunder on a cold day before. You think you know what its like to be the way I am? To be tormented day & night, night & day. By an illusion that I have to resist? Your sure of yourselves. Damn sure of yourselves. You, all of you, will never know what, in all my life, I have seen. Horror, Death, Pain, Sufferage. Every amount that the devil himself could dish out to me, a royal, but I don't feel royal. I feel as if I am a bandit. Running away, from everything.  
  
Prince Vegeta struggled to reform and be on the side of good,  
But his past of savegery left him greatly misunderstood.  
Ya can't tell at a glance he never had a chance to be something more  
Than the evil guy, wantin' folks to die, that he was before.  
Full of despair, he tried to care, but no-one would forgive  
They call him a killler, and the call him a sinner, don't deserve to live  
Kami forbid you ever haft to walk in my silent shoes  
Cause then you really might know what its like to feel like I do  
  
I've seen many things, in my god forsaken life. People crying & dieing. Pretty normal to me. You exspect me to be heartwarming, compassionate & caring. But how in the world can I be that way? You turn me down on my back every time you see me. No chances for a lowely prince. I smirk, I growl, I kill. I can never & will never, be able to forgive myself, or apollogize to the ones I hurt so badly. All I can say is I'm sorry. Even if its not good enough.  
  
I seen too much death  
To feel too much regret  
Over a friend that died.  
Although I always grin  
Your insults hurt within  
But, I'm just too proud to cry.  
  
Second best is all I am. Just second. Do you know how that feels. It runs through my brain everyday. Your insults, on the outside, do not show hurt on the outside. But on the inside, you should see it. My heart dies of unhappiness, pain, that lies deep within. How could you treat me like this? Why would you say, "We'll give you a chance," If your not giving me one to try on? All I hear from my wife are insults. My son, talks behind my back constantly. My daughter, treats me like a child. Well, I'm not a person who likes insults, gossip, or being babied. I just want to try, just once, but your still not listing. So what can I do? I'll do this, no matter if you try to stop me. I just want to tell my friend, Son Goku, something.  
  
If I could turn back the clock  
I would make myself stop  
All my evil deeds.  
Ya don't understand  
I grew up in a war land  
Never had any peace  
It's no use  
If you all refuse  
To let me change my heart  
Where I end up does not have to depend on where I start  
  
Son Goku, my friend, my best friend, to you I must say the most things to. Goku, Kakorot, whatever, I need to say, being number two isn't easy. Your strong Goku & compared to you, I'm a weakling. I just wanted to thank you, for what you have done for me. Out of everyone, you belived in me most. There's just on reason I'm cold hearted.  
Why doesn't everyone belive I can't change, that I'll be cold hearted forever? It doesn't have to end this way, friend. But, maybe, just maybe, its for the best. Good-bye my friend. I will always remember you. Bulma, I know you hate me. You've always hated me. Your a bueatiful woman, who could have any man on earth. I want to know, why me?  
I think you would be better off without me.  
  
And Bulma...I love you..I always will....  
  
He got into a scrap fighting a piece o' crap they call Majin Buu  
Though Earth hated Vegeta, he did everything that he could do  
He paid the price, losin' his own life, although he couldn't win  
He sacraficed it all for the people who persecuted him  
Now his wife and his kids are caught in the midst of all of his pain  
His death was over hateful people, and worse still, it was in vain  
Kami forbid you ever haft to wake up & hear the news  
Cause then you really might know what it's like to have to lose.  
  
Friends, loved ones, & enimies, I'm going to go fight Majin Buu alone ~sorry DBZ fans, I changed the Majin Buu thing around a bit..teehee~. I'm sorry, but I'm going to protect you all. Even if you don't care.  
  
Good-bye,  
Vegeta  
  
...To have to lose...  
  
1 hour later...  
  
Bulma walked in the room, and seen the letter sitting on the nightstand by her & Vegeta's bed. She lifted it & stared in horror. Then her son walked in the room, hanging his head low, "Mom, dad's dead.."  
  
...To have to lose...  
  
The End  
*********  
  
Questions? Comments? E-mail me at KaneanMataya@yahoo.com  
  



End file.
